moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hansel
Hansel the Psycho Gingerboy is a rare Moshling in the Foodies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a gingerbread man who are naughty thieving troublemakers. Hansel drops crumbs wherever they go. Combination Biography Don't be fooled by the fancy frosting, plump raisins and biscuity cuteness - Psycho Gingerboys are naughty little troublemakers. When they're not stealing sweeties and holding up bakeries, they like tripping up passers-by with their delicious-but-deadly-candy-canes. Crumbs! Thankfully, they're easy to catch as they can't help dropping crumbs wherever they go. I hear a bunch of 'em are out to get me because I accidentally squashed one of their pals. Looks like I'll have to fill my water pistol with milk to soften up the biscuity bullies. Mini Bio Don't be fooled by the fancy frosting, plump raisins and biscuity cuteness - Psycho Gingerboys are naughty little troublemakers. When they're not stealing sweeties and holding up bakeries, they like tripping up passers-by with their delicious but deadly candy canes. Thankfully, they're easy to catch as they can't help dropping crumbs wherever they go. Character Encyclopedia Main They look good, smell delicious and taste yummy, but be warned: Psycho Gingerboys like Hansel are criminally insane. There's nothing appealing about these bad boys. Just take a look at all the wanted posters in the bakery and sweet shop windows. Trouble sticks to these naughty Foodies like their fancy icing! Candy capers It's not hard to spot Hansel's crew of loutish Gingerboy mates because they're always hanging out on street corners, wreaking monstrous mayhem. They fill their time with silly pranks - their raisin eyes are often popping out with laughter when they trip passing monsters with candy canes. You can't catch me! Follow the trail of scrumptious crumbs and you might find one of these tasty rascals. Unless, of course, they catch you first with a twirling liquorice lasso! Data File Moshling type: Foodies Species: Psycho Gingerboy Habitat: Cookie Crumb Canyon Foodie friends: Coolio, Cutie Pie, Oddie Notes: * Biscuity brains warped from being baked at 180 degrees. * Sarcastic smile. * Icing is the only sweet thing about Hansel. The Official Collectable Figures Guide These biscuity bad boys were cooked up deep inside Cookie Crumb Canyon, but since then the Psycho Gingerboys have spread everywhere. Now, these critters may look cute and yummy with their fancy frosting and plump raisins, but they're anything but! When they're not pilfering pancakes and stealing sweeties they can be found holding-up bakeries or loitering on the street corners of Monstro City, tripping up passers-by with their candy canes. Luckily, Psycho Gingerboys are easy to catch, as they always leave a trail of gingerbread crumbs! Habitat Legend has it these half-baked hooligans were originally cooked at 180 degrees deep inside Cookie Crumb Canyon, but nobody's sure as they seem to pop up anywhere and everywhere. Yikes! Traits Personality Disobedient, loutish, rascally. Likes Twirling licorice lassos and bathing in custard. Dislikes Cheesy puffs and pecking pigeons. Trivia *Hansel has a Music Video called Hansel: Bad to the Biscuit. **Despite their legs being unable to move and, consequently, Hansel jumps around rather than walks. In such music video, however, they bend back and forth, thereby making all of this an inconsistency. *Hansel was first announced on The Daily Growl on December 3rd 2008. *Hansel guides you through the games Moshi Cupcakes and the Cupcake Hut. *Hansel and Nancy share the same habitat. *Hansel's name is a reference to the Fairy Tale "Hansel and Gretel". Gallery In-Game Animations Hansel animation.gif Hansel animation 2.gif Hansel animation 3.gif Hansel animation 4.gif hansel1.png hansel4.png hansel9.png hansel11.png Other YouRockIco.png|Hansel in the 'You Rock' gift icon Moshling Boshling S.png|Letter S'' of Moshling Boshling Cuddly Hansel.png|The Cuddly Hansel item Hansel Cowboy.png|Hansel as seen in the You Rock! gift Merchandise '''Mash Up cards' TC Hansel series 1.png TC Hansel series 2.png TC Hansel series 3.png TC Hansel series 4.png Figures Hansel figure normal.jpg Hansel figure glitter purple.jpg Hansel figure gold.png Hansel figure glitter orange.png Hansel food factory figure normal.png Hansel food factory figure gold.png Hansel figure glitter red.png Hansel figure voodoo blue.png Hansel figure scream green.png Hansel figure ghost white.png Hansel figure pumpkin orange.png Hansel figure frostbite blue.png Hansel figure christmas tree green.png Hansel figure bauble red.png Collector card s1 hansel.png Collector card food factory hansel.png Music Videos MV BTTB car.png|Hansel: Bad to the Biscuit MV BTTB Cutie Pie.png MV BTTB Coolio launch.png MV BTTB Candy Cane.png MV BTTB Oddie.png MV BTTB Hansel thief.png MV BTTB Jeepers.png MV BTTB Creepers.png MV BTTB Hansel avoided.png MV BTTB Gingerbread Man Down.png MV BTTB Hansel.png MV TIG Hansel.png|Trapped in Gummy! Other Gingerbread House.png|Gingerbread House sold during Twistmas Sad Hansel.png|Hansel upset Burnt hansel food factory art.png|Hansel Food Factory collectables artwork JellyChatMoshling35.png|PopJam Sad hansel.jpg Food Factory site hansel.png|Hansel as they appear in the Food Factory collectables Baby Hansel.png|Baby Hansel hansel-foodf.png FF Hansel.png Hansel mashem s1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems HanselWinter.png Top trump green Hansel.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Hansel Moshling Rescue Art.png Category:Moshlings Category:Foodies Category:Rare Moshlings